Many head protecting devices are on the market, such as helmets for sports, motorcycling and the like, none of which are designed to protect small children from head injuries due to falls, and bumps, against furniture and the like, or for children with head injuries in need of protection. This application is an improvement of the device disclosed in applicant's application for patent filed Dec. 27, 1984, Ser. No. 686,913, which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,993.